Aftermath
by Ani Pendragon
Summary: In the aftermath of season two, Riven struggles with the events of the final battle with Darkar. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This is a personal idea as to what happened to Riven when he got hit with Darkar's spell in the Season 2 finale. It takes place just after that. Layla is known as Aisha in this story.

**Aftermath**

This was where his dreams always started. Riven was floating, his entire body submerged in water. He could not breathe, and there was nothing to see. Waves buffeted his body as he struggled to the surface. They did not want him to escape. Gasping, Riven broke the surface of the water, looking around wildly. Crows flew overhead, shrieking at him in the voices of the Trix.

"Riven, Riven, Riven," they cawed and screamed. Darcy's voice was loudest, solidifying into a cackle as the crows swooped. Riven gasped and fell beneath the surface of the water. It vanished and he fell down a dark pit. The world spun around him, laughing faces and disappointed expressions assaulted his eyes and ears. He landed, falling over, and scrambled backwards on his hands and butt. The face of Helia loomed above him.

"You're just a villain, no better than the Trix!" he said, sneering.

"No!" shouted Riven. "I'm not! I'm good now." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm good now." The world spun again and he was standing in front of a stage. Above him, Musa sang and danced, her words sweet. Riven smiled, letting the sound wash over him. Her voice changed to a mocking shriek which further twisted into a laugh. A dozen Musas circled him. Their expressions were dark, their eyes pitying.

"I can't believe I trusted you," they said, all echoing one another. "Aisha was right, you are a monster." Riven reached out to Musa, but she faded.

"I'm not a monster!" Mirrors burst out of the ground around him and spiralled into the air to dizzying heights. Riven saw his reflection and gasped, jerking back. He _was_ a monster. Pointed fangs and ears, black eyes, horns, and clawed hands had replaced his old appearance. He looked down at himself and saw his hands were normal. In the mirror they remained the same.

"You were a fool to think we would ever fit in," said the Riven in the mirror. "We are nothing! We deserve nothing!"

"No," said Riven, shaking his head. He took a step back and hit another mirror. Dozens of identical monster versions of himself sprung up in the mirrors around him. They were all saying the same thing.

"You are a fool." The words echoed a hundred times over. Riven clamped his hands over his ears and shook.

"No," he said, but his voice was weak, no more than a whisper against their screams. The mirrors around him shattered, the glass shards raining down as the voices kept laughing.

A figure stepped out of the darkness, tall and slim. She had his eyes and she wore his smile. One hand reached out toward him.

"Riven," called a sing-song voice.

"Mom?" asked Riven. He walked toward her in a daze as she stepped further out of the shadows. "Why are you here?"

"I've come back for you," said his mother. She looked normal, like his friends at Red Fountain and the Winx at Alfea. So unlike his father, who would never be allowed into Magix. "Take my hand." Riven reached out to her, sliding his hand through hers. Her smile widened. His mother smelled faintly of vanilla and oranges. He remembered that smell from when he was a toddler.

"Mom…" Her face morphed and so did her body, reshaping itself into Darkar's form. Riven jerked hard against the grip as it changed, but Darkar held fast.

"Got you," he hissed, dragging Riven close. Riven struggled harder, pulling at his hand. He could feel it going numb, could see himself getting closer and closer to Darkar as the man dragged him across the darkness. "Now you will die!" Dark lightning crackled from his body, slamming into Riven. Pain coursed through him and he screamed. The electricity lit up his bones. It coursed through his veins and slammed into his head. His heart hammered; his vision spun. The world went white, then black. He stumbled. Darkar released him and Riven fell. The laughter of his voice faded.

"Riven!" Abruptly, Riven jerked awake. He clawed at his blankets, tearing them off as he sat up. Riven cursed and scrubbed his hands over his face. Every inch of his body was covered in cold sweat and goosebumps.

"Riven?" A soft voice reached his ears and after a moment Riven realized it was Helia. He looked over to the other Specialist, who was standing next to his bed. Helia held a cup of water in one hand, which he handed to Riven. Riven drank it gratefully, handing the cup back afterwards. Without asking, Helia sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Another nightmare?" Helia asked, his voice soft in the quiet of the room. Riven nodded. "That's the fourth one this week."

"Yeah, well, I've had a long week," muttered Riven. Helia nodded and folded his hands in his lap. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be," said the artist. "I only wish I could do more." Riven grit his teeth and looked at his clenched hands.

"Helia…" It was a warning, but it held no heat.

"Riven." Helia laid one of his hands over Riven's. "Let me help you, please, just let me in. You have suffered a great trauma. It only makes sense that you would react like this." Riven jerked hard out of Helia's grasp, pushing off of his bed.

"I'm supposed to be stronger than this," said Riven, clenching his fists. Helia stood as well. With one hand, Riven scrubbed his hair, closing his eyes. "I'm weak."

"No, you are not!" The passion in Helia's voice made Riven jump. "Riven, you _died._ Darkar killed you and we still don't know how you aren't just… dead." Helia's voice cracked slightly on the last word. "None of us know how you aren't dead. Frankly, it's nothing short of a miracle that the only outward display of trauma you are showing is nightmares."

Riven snorted. "You wouldn't say that if you could see them." Helia circled the bed and placed his hands on Riven's shoulders. This time, Riven didn't move away from the touch.

"Then let me see them," said Helia, looking him in the eye. "Let us help you. The guys, the girls, and I, we're all worried about you, Riven. You're remarkably calm for someone who died less than a week ago." Now Riven brushed Helia's hands from his shoulders with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, it's part of the job."

"Pain, yes. Dying, not so much," replied Helia. "Riven, you need to talk to someone." Riven faltered at the concern in Helia's expression and voice. The man was staring at him so intently that Riven had to fight the urge to flinch. He settled for a sigh and another shrug.

"I will," said Riven. "But… not yet, okay?"

Helia nodded. "Okay. I'm here for you Riven, remember that."

"Yeah, I know." Riven bit his lip.

"As long as I'm up, I'm going to get something to eat," said Helia. "Would you like anything?" Riven shook his head. "All right, I'll be back in a minute." With that, Helia turned and left the room.

When the door closed, Riven turned and walked toward the window. He laid one hand against the cool glass and stared up at the stars, frowning. Four dreams in less than a week, all centering around his past, his friends, and what had happened. It was as though every nightmare and insecurity he'd ever had were piling up into a single set of dreams. Was it because he had died while fighting Darkar? Riven had heard that just before you died your life flashed before your eyes, but he hadn't experienced that. All he'd seen was the flash of Darkar's spell, then nothing. The next thing he knew he was waking up to Musa's concerned look and gentle touch, before she'd scooted away from him. Were the dreams some way of making up for that loss? If so, the nightmares were quite a way to do so. A price for his sacrifice. Riven's lips twitched. No good deed went unpunished, even he knew that saying.

Still, despite his joking, he knew the nightmares were getting worse. How many more dreams would he suffer before it ended? How long before everyone knew about the nightmares, as opposed to just Helia? Sure, the others were worried about him, but they didn't know about the nightmares, at least, they didn't yet. They knew he wasn't sleeping well though, that was for sure.

Riven sighed again and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the window. He needed sleep. He needed rest. He needed a single night without those dreams screwing with his head. Maybe… maybe he would take up Helia on his offer to talk. After all, it couldn't hurt. Helia already knew about the nightmares, and he wouldn't give up until Riven talked to him.

Behind him, the door opened. Helia came in carrying a tray with two steaming mugs and some cookies.

"Helia? I think I want to talk," said Riven.

"Okay, I'm here," said Helia. He set the tray on his bed and took the cups, handing one to Riven. Then he sat on Riven's bed and gestured for Riven to sit next to him. Riven did so, sipping at the tea. He might as well get comfortable; it was going to be a long night.


End file.
